


Clexa, The skai princess and Heda

by The_Lesbian_Fic_Writer



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, comment and tell me how it was, please, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lesbian_Fic_Writer/pseuds/The_Lesbian_Fic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys, this is the second chapter in this fic. Find me on Whattpad as JessTheFan and on Twitter as @Jesswalsh98. Thanks for reading again :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The skai princess is here

LEXA POV:

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, water flowing and the wind gently brushing over the trees. I was at peace, relaxed. Then it hit me, I was on the ground, not only that but I was the commander of all whom live upon it, except the sky people, and peace was something that, unfortunately is now just a myth. 

'Heda!' One of my guards said as they burst into my tent. 'What is it, Alekis'. 'Sorry, Heda, it's just that Clarke of the sky people has just arrived for your meeting' 'OK, tell her to wait for me in the main tent' I nod and he leaves.

I jump up and apply my war makeup and put on my armour before leaving my tent and entering the main tent. The I see her, Clarke of the sky people. Her hair was a golden yellow tied in her usual style, she had on her leather jacket and dark jeans as usual. She stood with her back to me. I walked silently up to her and wrapped my arms around her 'Good morning' was all she said as I turned her around and kissed her gently, slowly pulling away I say 'Good morning, My Skai princess'.


	2. The battle is over

Clarke's POV

'Get a room' I hear as Lexa pulls away from our, much too short, kiss. Before I can react, Lexa has her knife pointed at Octavia's throat. 'OMG, Lexa stop' I say laughing, although I shouldn't, I know Lexa would not hurt one of my friends. Lexa and Octavia were staring into each others eyes, both trying to intimidate the other. 'OK, OK, you win' Octavia sighs in defeat and Lexa puts away her knife. Me and Raven were laughing at Octavia and Lexa had a smile drawn across her face.

Me and Lexa have been secretly seeing each other for a month now. Octavia and Raven found out a week ago and they are the only ones that know. If the grounder a find out, they will kill Lexa for being weak and I can't loose her, especially with everything that happened with ... With Finn.

'What are they doing here' Lexa said, turning her attention back to me. 'They came with me to see you so no one would get suspicious, we have been meeting up every day for like a month' 'I guess the "training" excuse is it working any more?' She said, directed at no one specifically. 'Well we have defeated Mt.Weather and there are no new threats' Raven pointed out, 'so' was Lexa's response, 'so, training seems pointless to me... my people' I replied. 'Training is never pointless, Clarke' 'I know, but we all need a break and some time to recover from the Mt. weather battle', as soon as I said that I knew what was coming.

'Do you think the mountain men, or any other threat are 'taking a break' right now, Clarke. Do you think that the animals we need to hunt are just going to come walking in here so we don't starve, Clarke. No their not, we need to train in order to survive, in order to keep our people alive. If you want a break, go back to the Ark'. 

I ran out of the tent, Octavia and Raven shortly after. I understand what Lexa is saying but there were a lot of people, my people injured in the fight after SHE walked away from us. If she is looking for a warrior to train, she has plenty of them at her camp. If she wants to talk or go for a walk or just spend time together without the combat, I am here. But this time she has to come here, I'm not running back to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is the second chapter in this fic. Find me on Whattpad as JessTheFan and on Twitter as @Jesswalsh98. Thanks for reading again :)


	3. The Big Bad Heda

Lexa's POV

~~A week later~~

It has been two weeks since I yelled at Clarke and she stormed off. What is it with that girl and her emotions. I mean I know it is wha makes her strong, and I lo.. Like that about her but she is too sensitive. I do feel bad though, maybe I will go talk to her, but not today, first thing tomorrow I will set off to camp Jaha and tell her I am sorry. 

'Lukas' I say as I emerge from my tent, 'Yes Heda?' 'I want you to bring me Octavia of the sky people' I say, 'yes Heda' 'oh, and tell her to come alone and tell no one' I say before I send him on his way. I hope she knows Clarke well enough to help me, I have never done this before. Even when I was with Costia. 

~~Two hours later~~

'Commander' said as he waited by the entrance of my tent waiting for permission before entering. I nod and send my guards out, hesitantly they leave, leaving me and Octavia alone. I don't know if she forgives me for Mt.Weather or is just nice to me for Clarke, or is it that I am the commander and can have her killed in a second? I hope it's not the third option. 

'You asked to see me, commander?' She says, I have noticed that she has become more confident after becoming Indra's second. 'Yes' is all I manage to reply, I am getting a feeling, I usually get it before big battles and when I'm around Clarke, I believe they sky people call it 'feeling nervous'. 

'Is everything OK, Lexa?' She asks, I smile, she said my real name, for the first time since Mt.Weather. 'I wanted to talk to you about Clarke. I am going to speak to her tomorrow but I wanted to ask you something first' I said. I could tell she noticed my discomfort, so she stepped forward and told me I can ask her 'anything'. Ok here it goes.

'I wanted to know if ... Does Clarke .. Do you think she wou...' 'spit it out, you can tell me' she interrupted, sensing my embarrassment. 'Do you think Clarke would like it if I took her for a weekend trip?' I asked. I saw a smile creep up on her lips, but it went away before she looked at me and said 'I think that is a great idea she will love it. Where are you going to take her?'.

~~Octavia's POV~~

'Weekend trip?'. Wait is the commander, the big bad Heda with no feelings asking me for relationship advice? I thought to myself, before I knew it a smile was forming on my face so I wiped it off and told the, now nervous, Heda 'I think that is a great idea she will love it. Where are you going to take her?'.

 

~~Clarke's POV~~

Maybe I should go and talk to Lexa. No, I have my reasons to stay away and I will stick to them this time. If she wants me, she can come find me herself. But, I do miss her.

'Has anyone seen Clarke?' I hear being said outside. I was in the 'hospital' we have built, helping my mum. 'I will be right back, someone is looking for me' I turn to her and say as I leave the room. It was Octavia calling for me. 'I'm here, what do you need?' I ask. 'I just spoke to the commander and sh...' 'Wait p, why did you go see Lexa, is everything OK?', 'yes, she just wanted me to tell you that she will be here a sunrise to speak with you', 'oh, well thanks I guess, did she say why?', 'um, well, she ... She never said'. 

Ok well, that's a good sign, Lexa was coming to speak with me. At least I know she cares. 

~~Lexa's POV~~

I woke up, more nervous than I have ever been. I get dressed in my usual armour and war makeup before leaving my tent. 'Heda' I hear Indra call as she walks up to me, Octavia by her side. 'Indra, Octavia' I say giving them both a nod before I continue, 'we leave for Camp Jaha in 5 minutes, gather the men you need and the horses'. He nod and leave.

We are riding towards camp Jaha now, the Warriors at the back, Indra, Lincon and Octavia just ahead and myself at the front. We would make it to the camp when the sun is at its highest point in the sky. I am suppressed when Octavia catches up with me and rides beside me, no one rides with the commander unless invited. I nod, giving her permission to stay because her presence makes me relax slightly, kind of like the effect Clarke has on me. 'Is everything OK Lexa? You seem distracted' 'I'm just thinking' I manage to tell her before I head Indra calling for her. 

I see the gates to camp Jaha, I begin to slow down as I think over what I am going to say one more time. Clarke, would you like to accompany ... No to formal, Clarke, I'm sorry, I should not have sai... But I did mean what I said. I know I will say ...

'Open the gates' Clarke calls to the guards as we approach. I climb down from the horse and walk over to Clarke, Indra by my side. I tell her and the other guards, including Octavia and Lincon, to wait by the gate, Indra needing more persuasion to stay that others. 'Clarke, may we sleek somewhere private?' I ask. 'Follow me'. Walking to 'the ark' as they call it, I feel people watching me and every step I take like I'm going to attack someone. Clarke. But I would never she is my Skai princess. 

'What can I help you with commander?'. Hearing her call me that and not Lexa hurts, but I'm not going to let it show. 'I wanted to ask you something, Clarke'. 'Well ask then' OK this is it, I need to tell her how I feel. 

'Clarke, I wanted you to know ... Well that you, we, everyone deserves a break and well I would like to know if you would go away with me for a few days, I have a tent a few miles away near the sea and I would love for you to accompany me this weekend.' I said it, sort of, I told her I want to spend some time alone with her. 

~~Clarke's POV~~ 

I didn't know how to react, I mean the commander basically admitted she was wrong. But she also asked me to go away with her, alone. No one knows about us and it could draw suspicion to us, although the idea of spending time alone with Lexa makes my stomach do back flips. 'So, Clarke, would you like to come with me?' Lexa asks again. I realise I was thinking about it so much I did not answer her. I stepped forward, closing the space between us and softly kissed her, resting my forehead on hers I say 'yes, I would love to go with you Lexa'.

~~Octavia POV~~

'Do you think she is going to go with her?' Raven asks me. 'I hope so, have you heard Clarke comparing these past few days, I hope Lexa comes, maybe I should go and check on Lexa, I don't want to see Lexa again. It's been driving me mad'. We both burst out laughing as Clarke, followed by Lexa emerge from the ark. 

~~Lexa's POV~~

'I will come for you tomorrow, be sure to have everything you need ready for when we leave' I say before climbing back on my horse and leaving camp Jaha followed by my people.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE NEXT MORNING

~~Clarke's POV~~

'Do not even think that you are going out with that grounder for the weekend' my mum yells when she finds out I will be with Lexa for the weekend 'hunting and training'. 'We need the food and the practice, I trust Lexa maybe you should too', I yell while packing a bag. 'I will never trust any grounder p, especially their leader' 'well, I'm going, she will be arriving soon. I will be back soon, bye'. I feel bad for leaving like that but it really want to spend time with Lexa, and my mother, the chancellor, will not stop me.

'Yes Heda' I hear, letting me know Lexa is outside my room. She walks in to the doorway waiting for permission to enter, once granted she looks over at me and asks me if I'm ready and I simply nod. 'Be safe' Raven orders me as I hug her, Octavia, Bellamy and Monty. Lexa and I leave after she ordered all of the other grounder a to go to Ton DC.

We sat in silence at the lake with the horse a few feet drinking water. We sat a meter apart in silence. The only time we spoke is when she said we should let the horses have a break. 'We should start to move now' she said as she stood up, she helped me up. That is what I lov... Like about Lexa, no matter what happens between us, she still does these little things to show she cares. 

BANG. We heard a gun shot and my horse fell to the ground, dead. Lexa looks at me as she jumped on her horse, pulling me up behind her. I held on to her as tight as I could as we sped away. I was still looking around with my gun out in case any mountain men are here. The was no sign of any so we slowed down and I loosened my grip on Lexa. We came to a stop and she asked if I was hurt, I told her I was fine and thanked her for not leaving me behind.

~~Lexa's POV~~

Why did she thank me for saving her? Did she not believe I would? Why would she think that?

'I'm sorry I held you so tight, I just didn't want to fall' she tells me. 'Don't be sorry Clarke, I like being close to you' I tell her and I feel her arms wrap around me again. We begin to ride again as as we still have a few hours to go before we reach our destination. Clarke, still holding me, points out beautiful scenery I look even though I have seen it all before, but it all seems more alive and beautiful when win Clarke. She tells me she wishes she had painting materials here so she would never forget this scene. I already knew I would never forget this.

We reach my hut by the sea. I tie the horse on a tree so it does not run away. 'This is the most beautiful thing on earth' Clarke tells me looking over the ocean. 'Second most beautiful' I point out, she blushes the brightest pink I have ever seen. I walk over to her, putting my arm around her waist as she rests her head on my shoulder. 'I love you, Lexa'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Find me on Twitter @jesswalsh98 ;)


	4. Yes?. Yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes?. Yes.

~~Lexa's POV~~

I was always told love is weakness. I believed this to be true. Then why did Clarke saying it to me make me feel like I was flying, like anything was possible.

'Um, I ... I errr' was all Clarke managed to get out after what she just admitted to me. She was avoiding eye contact and let go of me. 'You love me?' I asked, unsure if she meant it. 'Well, yeah. I guess I do', there it is again the feeling in my stomach. 

~~Clarke's POV~~

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. That was all I was thinking after what I said. It's true, I do love Lexa but I don't want to scare her away, I know she thinks love is weakness. 

We are just standing now, looking at each other, not knowing what to say. I see that she is thinking and does not know what to do next. After a few minutes of silence, I walk over to her slowly. We are standing a few inches apart now and I look up to her and say 'I love you Lexa, I know you don't believe in love but I do. And I understand if you want to leave'. Her blue eyes look over me, for once, I cannot read them, i do not know what she is thinking and it scares me. She is going to leave me is all I can think. 'I am also, weak for you Clarke'. Wait. What. Lexa saying she is weak for me, is her saying she loves me. The next thing I know, Lexa's lips are locked on to mine. The kiss is slow at first then our mouths find a perfect rhythm. We continue like this until we need air. When we part, I see Lexa looking at me with soft, loving eyes. I see Lexa, not commander or Heda, I see her, a 17 year old girl, the girl I fell for.

\----------------------------------- A few hours later ----------------------------------

~~Lexa's POV~~

We were sat on my bear skin rug near the fire eating the boar we brought with us. We talked for a long time after admitting our love to each other. 'Would you like any more meat, Clarke?' I ask. We have been silent for a moment. But it was not awkward, the silence said everything we couldn't at the time. 'No, thank you' she replied. We finish the food already cooked. We are laying on the rug, my arm tucked under my head for support and Clarke laying hers on my stomach. I wish I could stay like this forever. 

Clark rolls over so we are now face to face, our body's fitting perfectly together. I brush her golden hair from her eyes. I take hold of her neck and bring her down to kiss her. My hands are playing with her hair as hers as placed on my hips. Every now and then one of us lets put a, not-so-silent moan. The kiss has deepened and our body's are moving in similar movements. Her hands are making their up my shirt. Then, I pull away from her. 

'What's wrong?' She asks, slightly out of breath. 'Nothing is wrong', 'then why don't you want to do this?' She asks in a more serious tone. 'Because, Clarke, in my culture, sexual intercourse must only be conducted with whom you are going to court with' I explain. 'You mean, we have to be married before anything can happen?' I shake my head in return before replying 'no, it is our way of 'proposing' as your people would call it' 'oh'. 

~~Clarke's POV~~

We lay back down, this time she is resting her head in crook of my neck with my chin on top of her head. I'm running my fingers through her hair while she draws patterns on my stomach. When she stops I look down to meet her eyes. He is still buried in my neck, not looking at me when she says 'courting, would not be the worst idea'. I jump up, causing Lexa to fall face down on the floor. 'Wait, are you asking me to marry you Lexa?' She stands up, adjusts her clothes, she takes my hand and says 'yes, Clarke. I would like nothing less than to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my strength and my weakness, you are strong and an amazing leader so I asked Octavia about your people's traditions for this 'marriage' thing, so ...' Lexa lets go of my hand, gets down on one knee, tears are filling my eyes and I can see the same thing is happening to Lexa. 'I love you, Clarke of the sky people, will you marry me?'. I see her look for something in her robe, and then she's there. Holding a ring out, it looks like it is made from some sort of metal and a jewel which I recognise used to be on her dagger. 

~~Lexa's POV~~ 

'Yes', those words begin ringing in my ears as Clarke jumps on me, kissing me all over my face. She said yes. I put he ring in Clarke's finger, the one Octavia told me it goes on. We are both crying, unable to form a complete sentence, she is my weakness and my strength. 

We have been sat, our limbs combined and our fingers interlocked when Clarke turns to me and says 'I love you, Lexa. I know you must have been nervous asking Octavia about our traditions' I nod in response. 'So, how about we respect your cultures ways and 'conduct sexual intercourse", she begins to laugh, I know she is mocking the way I explained my traditions to her, but I love her. 

She is still laughing but suddenly stops when I push her down so her back is on the ground and I'm sitting on her hips. I start by kissing her, soft at first then I start kissing her jaw line and then her neck, going towards her collar bone, then to her chest. Everything after that is between myself and Clarke.

Once we returned to camp a few days later we told both of our people and the majority were accepting and congratulated us. A few members of the Skai people, including Abby, Clarke's mother were hesitant about us being together. But that will change over time. We make each other strong which makes our people strong, we protect each other we help each other and care for each other. We love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. It was my first fanfic so tell me how you thought it was. You can find me on Twitter as @jesswalsh98 Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me so thank you. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic on this site, you can find me on Wattpad as JessTheFan or follow me on Twitter @Jesswalsh98. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
